


Light Among Darkness ((Korekiyo X Male Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: You can't stand it anymore, you have to escape, but there's a problem. You've fallen for someone, and the thought of seeing hate in his eyes if you were caught is too much to handle. So there's only one option. You have to kill him, of course.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Light Among Darkness ((Korekiyo X Male Reader One Shot))

I can't get out of this, this binding web of pain, crawling over my heart like a vine of thorns. This tight feeling, taking my breath away, but I was alone, I was okay, I was... Okay.  
I was just afraid, right? Because of what I was able to do, I was deathly afraid.   
My eyes landed on a glittering object in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to grab it. Sweat formed over my palms, and I swallowed, as if procrastinating for the inevitable. I didn't have a choice, did I? I had to get out of here, and this was my only chance.  
I couldn't see the look of hatred on their face though, if I was caught, that's why I have to kill them before I see that hate in their eyes. I loved them.... After all.   
I had to shut my eyes as I leaned forward, wrapping my fingers over the smooth object. It felt so perfect in my hands, it scared me. I couldn't stop tears rolling down my face, and I didn't make a move to get rid of them. I needed to cry, before I killed someone i've grown feelings for.   
I took a final look at the room i'll never see again. Either I escape, or I die, but I won't be seeing this place anymore.   
The shining mysteries at every corner, the stories of every object. "I'm sorry..." I muttered to myself. "I wish that we could have spent more time in here. I would have listened to you tell me everything about the things in here. We'll never get that chance, sadly."

My eyes scanned the room around me, but I still couldn't find a place to belong. I held my tray close, getting ready to back out when I heard my name being called. Raising my head, my eyes landed on a smiling girl waving me over. "(y/n)!" She laughed. How? How can you be so happy in a place like this? Show me how, please. As I approached, she scoot to the side and made room at the table. "Here! Come eat with us."  
"Ew why?" Another girl narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to eat at the same table as a degenerate. Go sit somewhere else." She stabbed her fork into her food as a death glare made its way to her face. The first girl waved her hands frantically. "T-Tenko, (y/n) is fine! Even K1-B0 is here, and he's a boy." She smiled to the robot, looking down at his lap, lost in thought. Tenko shook her head in response. "He doesn't count, Kaede. Robots don't have genders. He's okay there." She shrugged it off like it was nothing before shooing me away. I took a step back, but Kaede reached out, and I found my sleeve in her hold. "Wait a minute. You can sit here, it's okay, really." She tried to plead, but the damage was already done. I obviously wasn't welcome. I pulled my arm away and gave Tenko one last annoyed look. "Forget about it. I'll find somewhere else." I was tempted to leave and eat in my room, but I had already made a scene, so it would be awkward to just leave now. There was a plenty big table in the corner with one other person sitting there, alone. I considered it, and decided that would be a good place. He was pretty harmless, I guess. Maybe? Honestly, nobody really knew much about him. I could hear whispers as I slowly made my way over.

"How cruel, Tenko making him sit over there with that guy."  
"I would never go near him."  
"Well, he has good qualities, doesn't he?"  
"Like what?"  
"He's... Quiet?"  
I flicked my eyes to the chattering students before tuning them out, taking a seat across from him. His golden eyes rose to me, and he seemed to be taking in my looks before speaking behind a dark mask. "Well, isn't this a pleasure. You're very welcome to sit with me." He pushed the food around his plate with his fork before setting the utensil down. "Well, I hope so. I'm already sitting so.." I trailed off the bad joke before I finished. I could see him raise an eyebrow before he placed an elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his hand. "We haven't spoken much. Tell me a little about yourself."

I smiled, remembering that day. It was almost comforting to go over them all as I felt my racing heart slow down. I moved close to one of the objects, placing my hand over the ice cold statue of gold. I traced my fingers down the face of an animal, sitting proud. What stories did this hold?

Silence, silence was all I heard, loneliness was all I felt. I felt a little afraid, engulfed in this darkness. What if a murder took place? I sat up from bed, trying to shake away the thoughts but with no luck, I finally swung my legs over the side and pushed myself to a stand. I was never going to get to sleep at this rate. I peeked out of my room first, before slipping into the hall and dragging myself to my destination. I took a deep breath before knocking, and I wait, and wait. It was night, so I probably awoke him from slumber, but I was beginning to feel anxious after every second that passed. Maybe I should just go back, and forget I even came here. Just as I was about to turn around, the click of the door stunned me, like a deer in headlights.   
It slowly opened to a sleepy looking student, arm held over his chest. "(y/n)?" Surprise was obvious in his voice. "It's rather late, don't you think?"  
"Oh, y-yeah." I waved it off quickly. "I'm sorry, I was just a little worried about sleeping in my own room tonight and..." I stopped myself, observing his attire. Even at night, he still wore the mask covering half his face, but his pajamas were surprisingly average. A white shirt, and black sweats. "I'm assuming you wish to bunk with me for the night?" He finished, brushing some of his long hair behind his shoulder. I could only awkwardly nod, forcing a smile. He looked back into his room for a second, then returned to gazing at me. "Well, I don't see a problem with it. Come." Gesturing me in, he closed the door behind me and made his way to the bed. It wasn't big, but it was probably a good size for two to comfortably sleep. After laying down and pulling the blankets back up over himself, I let myself move near and lower into the bed. With someone beside me, I felt safe, but I didn't really understand why. I closed my eyes, comfortable in his presence for the night.

Why did I have to remember that? Such kindness... Why can't I remember anything bad? This makes it so much harder to follow through with it all. I didn't want too... I didn't want to kill him.   
My grip tightened on the weapon in hand as I moved my attention to an old book. Its binding weak, its words old, but a precious item all the same. I couldn't bring myself to touch it, and only gazed upon the object.

"It's a nice day, is it not?" Before I could react, there was a figure beside me, looking up to the clear sky. I nod, crossing my arms. "Sure, I guess. Too bad there's a huge cage covering it." I sighed, inching a bit closer. "When we get out of here, what do you plan to do?" I wondered, giving him a glance. He snuck up on me, but I was welcome to conversation to calm me from this feeling of dread. There was silence between us before he replied quietly. "I'm not sure. Whatever I do though, I'll be sure to remember you." He smiled behind his mask, and I felt a comforting touch atop my head. "You're so kind to me, (y/n). I thank you, for staying by my side here."  
I could only smile, but my heart was racing. What was this? I looked up to the sky slowly, taking in the light for a moment. I think I understand, but is it really true? Could I really be... Falling for him?   
I was content in his presence, like I always was, but I was feeling warm this time. I chose to lean against him, and closed my eyes, and he moved his arm around my shoulders. I was happy, I couldn't stop smiling. Despite being trapped here, I found someone to trust, but perhaps he wouldn't feel the same. When I ask about it, he always claimed he had someone to love, and how could I top that? But for now, I just wanted to stand here in the garden.

I couldn't procrastinate any longer, and turned away from the objects as I slipped out of the lab. If I hesitate for a mere moment, I could be dead, caught, hated, none of the options sounded good. I tried to calm my breathing, but nothing seemed to work. As I found myself in front of the bedroom door. I raised my hand to the knob, and twist it slowly, carefully, as to not make a noise. The door creaked open, my grip on the weapon becoming tighter and tighter. I could see the sleeping mound shift in the bed, and I paused for a moment, before closing the door behind.   
I didn't... Want to do this. I... I love you! I couldn't go through with this, and before I could stop it, the sword slipped from my hands, banging to the floor below. I wanted to run, before he awoke, but I could only fall to my knees and break into sobbing. How could I think of doing such a thing? He trusted me, he cared about me, and I was going to betray him.

"(y/n)?" A smooth voice whispered from above. I didn't raise my head, I couldn't meet his eyes at that moment. He probably hated me, never wanted to be near me again, better yet, he should kill me instead. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, like how he always comfort me, but suddenly, I was pushed back, and hit the ground painfully. "You were going to kill me?" He questioned curiously from above, lowering himself to hold me down. I didn't see the sword in his hands, though there were ways to kill without a weapon. He was holding me to the ground, he could strangle me right now. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst, but it never came.   
It.. Made me angry. "Just do it. Kill me already, I deserve it for betraying you." I clenched my fists to try to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry right in front of him. I didn't want him to think of me as weak. Still, I felt no pain. I could feel him shift though as his weight was centered on my stomach and my wrists were gripped tightly beside my head. "KIll you? How could I kill such a sweet thing like you?" He replied with a soft chuckle. "A sword, from my very own lab. I could almost say i'm honored to see how much you care about me. But... I could never love you." The last part came out even more quiet, and I felt my chest ache. Turning my head away, I couldn't meet his gaze.  
Releasing one of my wrists, he made me look up to him though, a kind smile upon him. "You thought I didn't notice? Don't take it personally. I'm bound to another. But perhaps if things were different." His fingers were cold, leaving behind an icy trail over my cheek as he moved his hand over my face. Why? I don't understand... Any of this. "Why can't you just kill me?"   
He tensed up, then I felt the weight lift from my body. "Stand." Was all he spoke. I obeyed quietly, struggling to my feet and faced him. As I fell under his gaze, and silence seeped into the room, I suddenly felt vulnerable. Why was he so quiet? What was he doing? Why?  
"I don't plan to kill you. But you're going to repay me. Do exactly as I say, or there will be consequences." In a stern voice, he moved away towards the bed and sat down, legs crossed as he almost looked pleased. "First, pick up the sword, will you? We can't have it lying there. Just leave it on my dresser." He embraced himself, eyes closed as he gave the order.   
That was it? That wasn't good at all for making up to almost killing him, but I suppose I couldn't complain about an easy command. I kneeled down, picking it off the ground and setting it atop his dresser. Golden glitter stuck to my hands, and I just wiped it away on my shirt before turning back. "Anything else?" I muttered. He nod, beckoning me closer. As I approached, he reached out, grabbing my arm. My heart skipped a beat in a sudden moment of fear as I was jerked and pulled into his lap. I couldn't move from his tight grip. It looked effortless to hold me tightly as I struggled. He didn't even react, waiting for me to finally give up before he continued.   
"Say my full name. You should know it."   
Say...  
"Umm.. K-Ko-  
"Louder."  
I had to take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before looking up to his face. Even with the sternness in his orders, the gentle emotion still remained. I let himself reach up slowly, feeling my fingers over his soft hair. He didn't complain, closing his eyes to allow me to do so. It was soft, silky even. After taking that moment to calm down, I spoke again. "Korekiyo Shinguji." I was able to announce clearly. I relaxed in the embrace, even if I was trapped, if it was by someone like him.. I rest my head against his chest and closed my eyes, when I heard him whisper something almost inaudible. "You're beautiful."   
Before I even had to ask, he continued. "Everything about you is beautiful."   
That couldn't be true though, because... I twirled my fingers around some of his hair again, unable to stop a frown from showing. "You say that about everything. I really doubt i'm any different. I.. Was going to kill you. How is that beautiful?" Guilt was rising in my gut but I couldn't bring myself to back away from him. He was so warm, I felt safe, even now. I... Trusted him.  
"Do I?" Korekiyo replied with a quiet giggle. "Perhaps so. But what's wrong with everything being beautiful?" I felt tickling as one of his hands freed from his grip and traced over my shirt. It was cruel, how he teased me like this after knowing my feelings. "Time for your next command." Even in the dimness of the room, I could see his golden eyes shining.   
I suppose I didn't have a choice, so I wait. Finally, he lowered his head. "Take it off." He gave the fabric a sharp tug. Did I... Hear that right? "Y-You want me to strip? W-Why!?" I'm sure the red was visible on my face. Korekiyo didn't hesitate, suddenly pushing me off only to force me down onto the bed. He was stronger than I was, but still, I couldn't take off my clothes in front of someone I liked! "You heard me." He smiled innocently. "Sister wants to see if you can be trusted too. Do you intend to disobey after trying to kill me?"  
I was so embarrassed, I almost wanted to cry, but I slowly sat up and lowered my hands to my shirt. Closing my eyes, I pulled it over my head and set it beside me. I couldn't meet his face, wrapping my arms around my exposed body. At least it was just my shirt, but I was self conscious all the same. I felt the bed shift as he came close and a hand cupped my cheek, moving my face to meet his. "So beautiful." He whispered with a short pause. "Thank you, (y/n). I think Sister trusts you now. You'll do anything for me, won't you, little one?" I twitched as his other hand moved across my skin. Usually, he wore bandages over his hands throughout the day, but they were exposed at night. This wasn't the first time I had truly felt his skin, but it was in the most embarrassing time. On the day I stayed the night here, I was used as a large teddy bear, and woke up in his grip, but that was even before I had these feelings.  
I opened my eyes slowly, and looked over his face to be met with shock. He... had lowered his mask, and was smirking down to me. It almost angered me how the darkness prevented me from seeing well, but from what I could tell, he had an otherwise normal face. I think? It was difficult. I couldn't find the words, but I didn't need too. I felt an unspoken bond just then, as he revealed something no other had seen. I sat up straight, and moved close. I just... Couldn't stop myself from placing my lips over his.   
I expected him to push me away, after all, I wasn't even sure if he could like another boy like that, and he claimed he already had a lover, but he didn't. It was surprising when I felt his arms wrap around my body, and I tried to make it last as long as I could until I needed to breathe, and finally backed up. I couldn't believe what I just did, what he let me do. After a moment of silence, I finally had to act. "Why... Did you let me...?"  
"Because-" Korekiyo started softly. "Sister likes you too. We can all be lovers, okay?"  
As he pulled away and confusion was building in my mind, he stood, moving towards the dresser and pulled something out of the top drawer. As he looked back, I could see a rope in his fingers. "I'm going to give you a final command now, my (y/n)."


End file.
